prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YUMESORA∞
YUMESORA∞ is Ciel's second character song. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tomo ni ayumu tomo to deai Yūki ga waku imi ga wakatta Warai atte tasuke atte Honto wo mise atte Ima made ijō ganbareru Min'na iru kara Tedzukuri no kizuna tsubasa ni shite Tobitatsu wa mezashita basho e to Habataiteku pegasasu no yō ni YUMESORA mugendai kono machi de mitsuketa negai Ima, kanaeru tame motto takai sora e FLY HIGH￪ Taisetsuna hito wo mamoreru yō ni ONE MORE TRY! Toki ni mayotte mo issho ni tadori tsukitai Mirai e... Yami wo koeta kimi no me wa Matataiteru kibou sagaseru Butsukaru kara kizutsuku kara Migakareru ishi Mi wo kezutte mabushī kagayaki hanatsu Ayamachi ni kokoro tozasanaide Genki ni naru karafuru waffuru Yaite miyou Ano hi mitai ni YUMESORA mugendai hateshinaku tsudzuku BLUE SKY Nurikaete yuku wa sono mune ni aru kōkai Zutto futari nara kitto wakari aeru sekai Eranda asu e to massugu mae wo mukitai Forever... Rian Sūrīru Kurāju Kūru Amūru Rēvu Shieru Anfini Kiraboshi ga ippai Pikari wo tsurete kuru zettai Tsunagari au kara Akirametari shinai seiippai! Taisetsuna hito wo Mamoreru yō ni ONE MORE TRY! Toki ni mayotte mo Issho ni tadori tsukitai Mirai e... |-|Japanese= 共に歩む友と出逢い 勇気が湧く意味がわかった 笑い合って助け合って ホントを見せ合って 今まで以上頑張れる みんないるから 手作りのキズナ翼にして 飛び立つわ　目指した場所へと 羽ばたいてく　ペガサスのように YUMESORA∞　この街で見つけた願い 今、叶えるため　もっと高い空へ FLY HIGH↑ 大切な人を守れるように ONE MORE TRY！ 時に迷っても一緒にたどり着きたい ミライへ・・・ 闇を越えた君の瞳は 瞬いてるキボウ探せる ぶつかるから　傷つくから 磨かれる原石 身を削ってまぶしい輝き放つ あやまちに心閉ざさないで 元気になるカラフルワッフル 焼いてみよう あの日みたいに YUMESORA∞　果てしなく続く BLUE SKY 塗り替えてゆくわ　その胸にある後悔 ずっとふたりなら　きっと解り合える　世界 選んだ明日へと　まっすぐ前を向きたい Forever．．． リアン（絆） スーリール（笑顔） クラージュ（勇気） クール（心） アムール（愛） レーヴ（夢） シエル（空） アンフィニ（無限大） 綺羅星が　いっぱい ピカリを連れてくる　絶対 繋がり合うから 諦めたりしない　精一杯！ 大切な人を 守れるように ONE MORE TRY！ 時に迷っても 一緒にたどり着きたい ミライへ・・・ |-|English= Walking with the friends I met I finally understood what courage meant Laughing together, helping each other And seeking the truth Now, I work a lot harder Because everyone is here with me These wings we made by hand Take me to the place I aim for Like a Pegasus, I flap my wings and fly To the infinite dream sky - the place I wish to find Now, with this wish fulfilled, I can fly higher into the sky↑ I'm gonna try once more to protect the one dear to me Because even if either of us get lost, I want us to arrive there together In the future... Your eyes that had seen through darkness Had seen the slightest twinkle of hope Even when I was hurt, even when I was hit I was made to shine like gemstones So improve yourself and shine brightly for me Don't lock your feelings away because of a mistake Dear colorful waffles, become beautiful again Come, let's bake them Just like those days before To the infinite dream sky, please continue to be an endless BLUE SKY I'm going to heal your heart that is full of regret We will surely understand the world once we're always together I want to gaze into our chosen tomorrow Forever... Lian (bond) Sourire (smile) Courage (courage) Cœur (heart) Amour (love) Rêver (dream) Ciel (sky) Infini (infinity) There are so many brilliant stars Definitely shining light down on you Because we are connected We will do our best to never give up! I'm gonna try once more To protect the one dear to me Because even if either of us get lost I want us to arrive there together In the future... Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs